Who is she really?
by YuuDesu
Summary: Well, Yuma and Astral have to get all Numbers. BUT what if someone else besides Kaito(and the others in future) will stand in their way? A mysterious girl tries to ruin Yuma's and his friends plans. Who she really is? And what connection does she have with Shark? SharkxOC


**Hi guys! I'm a HUGE fan of Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, so I decided to write a fick. China Smith inspired me to write this with her fick "Yuma's Twin Sister", which is awesome and if you haven't read this yet, go do this after you're finished with reading my fick~! :3**

**There might be moments when I'll change some situations but don't worry about it! Enjoy! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, only my OCs and cards I made! ^^**

* * *

_The traffic light was already red. Despite this, a little white haired girl ran to the middle of the street. She grabbed black kitten and pressed it to her chest. She didn't even have time to react, when car lights blinded her. It was too late. The last thing she heard was a scream of her friend:_

_"MIYUKI!"_

_And then...everything went black._

"How's analysis, Orbital? Did you find any Number Holders?" asked cloaked figure, looking at the robot.

"Not yet...but I'm still searching!"

Suddenly, a fist landed on Orbital's head, almost knocking him off the chair.

"Then hurry up, you piece of junk! EVERY "Number Holder" you founded was A FAKE! Try to find a real one this time, or you'l end up on landfill!"

"I-I understand! Let's see...oh, there it is!"

"Who?"

"A duelist named Tsukumo Yuma! It seems he has Numbers! If I remember well, Master Kaito had a duel with him one time..."

"Fine then, I'll go after him. If you were wrong again...you know what will happen." mysterious person growled and left the room.

**In meantime...**

"Alright! Who should I challenge this time?" shouted Yuma, looking around. School was already over and like always, he rushed to duel with someone. Astral looked at him and sighed, shaking his head.

"If you act recklessly you'll end up dueling with wrong person and you will lost a Number."

"Jeez...are you my mom? I know what to do, so be quiet and let me do things my way!"

After few minutes they arrived at the park. Strangely, there was no sign of human presence in this place. Like something...or someone wiped them out. Yuma scratched his head and looked around with puzzled look in his eyes.

"It's weird...it should be plenty of people here at this hour! It's really weird! Don't you think so, Astral?"

"I agree. It really is shocking..."

"Want to know why?" an unknown voice rang behind them. The young duelist and his partner turned to see cloaked figure, looking ath them with grin.

"I took care of this place, so nobody could interfere us~"

"What the-" murmured boy, looking at mysterious person. "Who the hell are you?!"

The person just giggled and took off cloak. Standing there was a young girl with long, red hair tied in braid and pink eyes. She was dressed in black jacket with golden and red accessories, black shorts and white boots with red stripe on each one.

"You're Tsukumo Yuma, correct?"

"Yeah...what about it?"

"Perfect! Let me introduce myself – my name is Rose, and my purpose on this world is to steal your Number! So, let's duel, shall we?"

"Damn! Another Numbers Hunter?! Alright, I'll take you on!"

"Wait Yuma! I don't have a good feeling about this...there is a disturbing aura around her...be careful!"

"Yeah yeah, you and your suspicious! Just leave it to me, ok?"

"I see you accepted my challenge...very well, before duel let's make it clear – if I win, I'm taking your Number and this funny pendant you're wearing...and if you win, you can take my Number. It sounds pretty fair, don't you think?"

She didn't know why she wanted that weird key...but it looked interesing, so why she shouldn't take it with her as trophy?

"Alright, let's do this!" Yuma shouted, smiling.

"Duel Disk, set!"

"D-Gazer, set!" instead of D-Gazer, a green tattoo appeared around Rose's left's eye, changing its iris color to yellow.

**AR Vision – Link estabilished.**

"DUEL!"

**Rose: 4000**

**Yuma:4000**

"First turn is mine, I draw! I summon Mechanic Fairy(4/1300/1500) in attack mode!"

A small, little girl with blonde hair tied in ponytails and green hair, holding a mini robot on her back appeared on the field.

"I activate Mechanic Fairy's effect! When this card is Normal Summoned, the opponent takes damage equal to half of this monster's ATK!"

"Mechanic Fairy" giggled, then rushed to Yuma and punched him with robot's fist in stomach.

**Rose: 4000**

**Yuma: 3350**

"Now I activate Field Spell Card, Sanctuary in the Sky - battle damage to the controller of a fairy type monster from a battle involving that fairy type monster becomes 0."

The field changed – now it looked like they were standing on the clouds.

"Now even if you manage to destroy my monster, the damage I take will be 0! What are you gonna do about that, loser? I set 2 cards and end my turn!"

"Alright, it's my turn! Draw! I summon Goblindbergh(4/1400/0) in attack mode!"

A little, green monster in plane appeared on the field.

"The I activate Goblindbergh effect - When this card is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from my hand, then change this card to Defense Position if I activated this effect. With this I summon Gagaga Magician(4/1500/1000) in attack mode!"

A man with silver bangs covering his one eye, dressed in black cape appeared on the field.

"Yuma, don't tell me you're gonna-"

"I overlay Level 4 Goblindbergh and Gagaga Magician!"

The two monsters turned into a purple and orange stream of light and flew into a galaxy – like gate.

"I build Overlay Network to summon Number 39: King of Wishes, Hope(4/2500/2000)!"

A winged knight with "39" on left shoulder plate appeared, sceaming.

"Here I come! I attack Mechanic Fairy with Hope!"

"Number 39" rushed at "Mechanic Fairy", but Rose just smiled.

"Fool! I active Trap Card – Negate attack! It negates the attack and ends Battle Phase!"

Blowing wind hit "Hope" and it returned to Yuma's side.

"Damn! I end my turn with this!"

"That's why I told you to be careful – she can be a tough opponent..."

"My turn, draw! I summon Fairy Magician(6/2700/2400) in attack mode! When I control another "Fairy" monster, I can Special Summon this card without a Tribute!"

Little, black haired girl with red eyes, holding a wand appeared on the field, grinning.

"Then I Tribute Mechanic Fairy to summon Chaos Command Magician(6/2400/1900) in attack mode!"

"Mechanic Fairy" disappeared from friend, in her place a man in green – gold cape appeared.

"I overlay Level 6 Chaos Command Magician and Fairy Magician!"

The two monsters turned into yellow streams of light and flew into a galaxy – like gate.

"I build Overlay Network to summon Number 99: Warrior of Justice – Great Galia!(6/2500/2000)!"

A blonde haired girl with blue eyes appeared on the field. She was dressed in some kind of armor, and she was holding a wand. Number "99" could be seen on her outfit.

"A new Number?!" shouted Yuma, looking at Rose. She smiled and pointed at him with her index finger.

"I detach one Xyz Material to active Great Galia's effect – I send 1 LIGHT monster from my hand to Graveyard, the ATK of this card is added to ATK of this Number and this monster cannot by targeted my other monster's effect! I send Shining Angel(4/1400/800) to Graveyard!"

**Number 99 : Warrior of Justice – Great Galia ATK – 3900**

"Then I active Trap Card – Metalmorph! I equip this card to Great Galia, and this monster gains 200 ATK and DEF."

**Number 99 : Warrior of Justice – Great Galia – 4100ATK/2200**

"I attack Hope with Great Galia!"

"Number 99" smiled and shot a beam of light at "Number 39".

"I active Metalmorph another effect! Whe the monster equipped in this card attacks, it gains ATK equal to half of the attacked monster ATK!"

**Number 99 : Warrior of Justice – Great Galia ATK – 5350**

The beam of light hit Hope and destroyed him.

**Rose: 4000**

**Yuma:500**

Yuma fell to the ground, screaming in pain with Astral following him. His body was glowing lightly.

"I set one card and end my turn." said Rose, glaring at Yuma. "You're really weak. A loser like you shouldn't have any Numbers... oh well. You'll soon say goodbye to your Number!"

**Number 99 : Warrior of Justice – Great Galia ATK – 4100**

"Gah... what the..." growled Yuma, standing up.

"Yuma, protect our remaining Life Points!" shouted Astral, looking at young duelist.

"I know... My turn, draw!"

He looked at cards in his hand – the only one card he could protect himself for even one turn was...

"I set monster face – down and end my turn!" said Yuma, grinding his teeth.

"Hmph... you don't know what to do anymore? My turn, draw!"

Rose glared and Yuma and laughed.

"Tsukumo Yuma, this is your end! I attack face – down monster with Great Galia!"

The card flipped and "Gogogo Golem"(4/1800/1500) appeared on the field in defence mode.

"I activate Gogogo Golem's effect! Once per turn, this Defense Position card cannot be destroyed by battle!" said Yuma.

_With this, my "Gogogo Golem" won't be destroyed and I won't take any damage..._

"Do you really think you can protect yourself with that?! I active my Trap Card – Strike Slash! Until the end of the turn it gains 700 ATK, and during battle between a defense position monster whose defense is lower than attack of my monster, I can inflict the difference as battle damage to you!"

**Number 99 : Warrior of Justice – Great Galia ATK – 4800**

"Then that means...!"

"Gogogo Golem's DEF is mere 1500! With this, the damage you take is 3300!"

"Great Galia" shot a beam of light at "Gogogo Golem", destroying it.

Yuma screamed, the blow of wind knocked him on the ground.

**Rose: 4000**

**Yuma: 0**

**WIN: Rose**

"Ugh...ASTRAL!" the young boy shouted, looking around for his partner, but he wasn't there anymore. The alien was already in Emperor's Key, which was laying on the ground. Rose took pendant in her hands and started observing it. Few moments earlier, this blue spirit...or whatever it was changed into...mist maybe? And "teleported" into this necklace. Interesing...maybe she should give it to Orbital 7? This "piece of junk" could check if this thing is worth winning in duel.

"Well, it's mine now... and I'm taking your Number!" Rose shouted, holding "Number 39: King of Wishes, Hope" in her fingers, grinning with satisfaction. She tucked bth things in the jacket's pocket. She left, no longer paying attention to defeated boy, kneeling in the same place, disappearing in shadows.

Suddenly, a familiar person appeared in front of Yuma. It was Shark, looking at Yuma with confusion.

"Oi, Yuma! What are you doing here?"

"Astral...Astral is...damn it!" red eyed shouted, hitting the ground with his fist. "That Numbers Hunter...she took my Hope and Emperor's Key!"

"What?"

Shark sighed, looking at him. If he couldn't win agains Number Hunter who challenged him, he could beat that duelist easily! Besides, he owed Yuma something and one duel shouldn't hurt him...

"What did she looked like?"

Yuma gave him complete description of the appearance of a mysterious girl.

"But why do you-"

"Alright, I have to do something, or you'll be sitting here whole time, crying like a lame loser...I'll bring that stupid pendant and Number back to you."

And with these words, he rushed to find that person.

In the same time, Rose decided to stop at one place before coming back to Heartland Tower. This mentioned place was an old street, closed long time ago. She looked at broken pipes and other things like that. With heavy sigh, she reached under her jacket and took out pink rosario. She looked at it with sadness in her eyes.

"It has been a long time...right, Miyuki?"

"YOU!" a boy's voice startled her. She jumped, turning in the direction in which she heard a shout. She saw Shark, looking at her with rage.

_...huh?_

"So you were the one who stole Yuma's Number and Emperor's Key...duel with me!"

The girl looked at him with suprise, but few seconds later she frowned.

"Haaa? Are you stupid? I don't have time for stupid games anymore! Go back to that loser!"

_Why is he here? Why...he..._

"So, I see you're afraid?"

"What?!"

"If you're not scared loser, duel with me!"

"Keh! Alright, I'll teach you a lesson! If I win, I'll take your deck! With this I'll end my day with good accent!"

"And if I win, you must give me back that pendant and Yuma's Number!"

"Hmph, prepare for lose!"

"Duel Disk, set!"

"D-Gazer, set!"

**AR Vision – Link estabilished.**

"DUEL!"

* * *

**And this is the end of this chapter, my dear readers! Who will win next time: Rose, or maybe Shark? Will he be able to bring Yuma's Number back? You'll find out in the next chapter, but for now – Adios!**


End file.
